


Untitled

by space_puppy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_puppy/pseuds/space_puppy
Summary: A leaked photo upends Lena’s life and makes it more of a mess than it already was since Lex’s arrest.Or The Media Explosion AU, where someone tweets a photo of Lena Luthor with a particular someone.Inspired by aTumblr post
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 260





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags as I get further along the story.

“It’s our last day in Paris! We gotta do something to commemorate this!”

Lena ignores Sam’s excited chatter as she shoves her hands into the pockets of her maroon-colored peacoat. There was a slight chill in the air as the skies have begun to darken. Luckily, there was still enough light out for their little adventure, or ‘one last hurray’ as Sam calls it.

Continuing their walk, Lena absentmindedly listens to Sam extolls the various positive points of ending their time in Paris on a high note. It takes a moment before the woman realizes that her friend had stopped talking some time ago and that the woman was no longer beside her.

Head tossing left and right, she finally spots Sam a few feet away striking a pose with only her thumbs and index fingers stretched out. With Lena’s attention, the brunette simply jerks her head towards a specific direction, signaling her friend to walk back the other way.

Curiously, the younger woman does as instructed and positions herself within the imaginary frame Sam had created with her hands. She then cocks an eyebrow in question at the brunette.

“We’re going to get a picture with the Eiffel Tower,” Sam explains before dropping her hands with a wide smile.

Lena simply raises an unamused eyebrow and points out the obvious. “We already got a picture with the Eiffel Tower,” she states plainly.

“Ah!” Sam tuts with a mischievous grin, “But we didn’t get one with somebody for you to kiss!”

“What?!” Lena exclaims. Her body freezes at the suggestion of the preposterous idea.

“It’s the city of love!” Sam proclaims as if that was an obvious answer to the questioning and pointed looks aimed her way.

“Why won’t you do it if you’re so excited about it?” Lena retorts back with crossed arms.

“Cause I’m not the one who hasn’t been laid in years,” the brunette shoots back in a sing-song voice.

Lena promptly flusters in response and takes a quick embarrassed glance around, hoping no one else had heard what felt like an announcement to the whole world.

“Okay, so we’re in agreement right?” Sam asks but then heads off without waiting for an answer.

Lena is appalled and immediately tries to stop her wayward friend. “Sam!” she shouts with a stomp of her foot, “Get back here!”

The aforementioned person merely waves dismissively and continues searching for the perfect candidate.

Meanwhile, the abandoned woman huffs and puffs quietly to herself, all the while grumbling about the countless ways to get back at Sam.

After a few plots of payback, Lena took a calming breath. She feels her body start to loosen up as she rationalizes that any sane person would hardly agree to kiss some stranger for some tourist’s photo op. Besides, most people could barely handle being within a ten feet radius of a Luthor, much less even deigning to touch one.

Worries somewhat abated, Lena chances a glimpse at her friend. Sam had been idly walking about, casually eyeing the few passersby. It was after a second or two when the brunette suddenly perked up and began determinately walking in one particular direction.

_ Oh. Oh no_, Lena thought as she recognized a familiar blonde that she had shyly shared a few glances with earlier in the day. The two friends had visited the Louvre and Arc de Triomphe, where the lovely stranger had coincidentally toured the same popular attractions.

After the first instance, a secret little game seemed to have bloomed between the two of them.

They would often steal glances with each other at every opportune moment. This was accompanied by a delicate dance, where they frequently tiptoed around the other – getting close but not close enough. Every once in a while, their eyes would meet and Lena would feel her breath catch at the stare. Sam became exasperated enough to demand she ‘woman up and get the girl’.

Lena never mustered up the courage and she had never felt more disappointed in herself. The fact that her friend might ruin her second chance only sets her into a panic.

Coincidentally, Sam glances back with a sly smirk at the anxious woman before turning back towards the unsuspecting blonde.

“That conniving,” Lena started to mutter before halting and looking away in haste. Sam had already begun talking with the beautiful stranger, who immediately glanced her way before returning to the conversation at hand.

Lena could feel the heat rising to her face in embarrassment as she attempted to focus her eyes elsewhere. It lasts but a few seconds before she risks a glance back. Somehow the blonde seems to have sensed the attention and catches her lingering gaze. Lena felt her breath catch once more and her poor heart stutters as they made eye contact, which the other woman holds for a while longer before looking away.

Anxiously, Lena remained where she stood as Sam continues talking with a few hand gestures before promptly shouting out an enthusiastic ‘yes!’ at the blonde’s response. When the two began approaching, Lena’s nerves shot up further at the potential disaster of interacting with her oh-so-attractive stranger.

The brunette’s particularly excited grin didn’t help matters at all.

_ Please tell me she didn’t _, Lena thought as her panic from earlier returned in full force. She’d almost forgotten what her friend had set out to do for her.

With a ta-da motion, Sam happily presented her new companion. “Kara here has agreed to offer her services.”

Lena felt her heart simultaneously drop and soar at the news while her mind fell into a stupor after wondering about the kind of services she’d liked Kara to offer her.

It doesn’t take long before Sam begins pushing the two together into position. She arranges it so they’re face-to-face with arms loosely around each other – Kara’s on her shoulders and hers around the blonde’s waist. The Eiffel Tower stands noticeably in the background.

Sam moves back a good distance before she begins fiddling with the camera settings on her phone.

Meanwhile, Lena is desperately praying to all deities far and wide that she doesn’t embarrass herself. Briefly, she wondered whether the blonde was having as much trouble keeping calm.

A low ‘hey’ catches her attention and she looks up to see Kara regarding her with a kind expression. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” the blonde offers softly.

The accent stuns Lena for a few seconds, but she manages to shake herself out of it. Pleasantly surprised, the raven-haired woman knew she was already falling in love with Kara’s voice. The other woman’s sincerity also helped Lena to relax enough for a response.

“No,” she puffs out into the slight cold, “It’s fine.”

Kara tilts her head slightly before replying, “Are you sure?”

Lena could only let out a brief laugh at the woman’s concern for her emotional wellbeing. “Not much to complain about being held in some gorgeous woman’s arms,” she blurts out truthfully with a small smile.

Breaths hitch as both women are momentarily stunned at the blunt reply before other emotions begin to set in. Kara seems quite pleased with the unfiltered response, whereas Lena became mortified by her slip of the tongue. The blonde could only chuckle as the other woman’s face heats up into a lovely blush.

Before further words could be exchanged, Sam interrupts the two with a countdown as a signal to get ready.

“Three!”

Kara steps closer as she readjusts her hold on the other girl. The left hand slipping down to a shoulder while the other lightly brushes along the sharpness of Lena’s jawline before resting her fingers at the tip of the other girl’s chin. “I can’t complain either,” she admits in a low voice.

“Two!”

Lena feels her throat tighten at the admission, and it took everything within her to not shiver from the touches that still seem to linger long after they were gone. All too soon, she finds herself staring into stunning shades of blue when her head is tilted upwards by Kara’s grasp.

The blonde begins to lean in closer before stopping mere centimeters away, angling their faces so it appears as if they were kissing each other from the camera’s point of view.

A pang of disappointment hits Lena once she realizes Kara’s undoubtedly noble, although misguided, intention.

“One!”

For a moment, the raven-haired woman forgets all about Sam and her silly little plan for a staged photo of Paris romance. Instead, she remembers the phrase ‘you only live once’ and subsequently throws all caution to the wind. Lena doesn’t hesitate in her actions, swiftly closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against Kara’s own.

She felt the blonde still at her actions and briefly thought of abandoning ship — or lips in this case — before she felt the other woman begin to reciprocate back.

The kiss was slow and gentle as if they were both testing the waters to figure each other’s likes and dislikes. Tugging the blonde closer, Lena could feel herself relaxing into a rather sturdy body. The thought of Kara being able to lift her sends a thrill of excitement, and she barely suppresses the moan rising in her throat.

The two are so lost in each other that they barely noticed the camera flashes.

After a few more kisses, Lena finally pulls back with a rather satisfied expression. She really needed to thank Ruby for teaching her that phrase.

Meanwhile, Kara kept her eyes closed for a few seconds longer before opening them. Meeting the other woman’s gaze, she can’t help the smile that overtakes her face. “Hi,” she whispers as she continued to gaze softly at the woman that captivated her. Kara was determined to memorize every angle and curve of this face. She wanted to have it emblazoned forever inside her mind’s eye.

The look causes Lena’s heart to race once more and she shies away from its intensity before whispering an embarrassed ‘hi’ back. She wondered what thoughts filled Kara’s mind after the kisses they shared together. The raven-haired woman is broke out of her reverie when she hears the other woman chuckle at her shyness. Looking back up, she sees the blonde tilts her head playfully.

“No complaints?” Kara asks teasingly.

Flustered, Lena only buries her face into the taller woman’s chest before letting out a small groan of embarrassment. She was such a mess around the pretty blonde.

Kara couldn’t suppress the laugh that bursts out at the reaction before tightening her hold on the other woman. She wanted this moment to last forever.

Soon the two seem to have fallen into a comfortable silence, periodically breathing in each other’s scent. They were lost in their shared bubble, where neither had to think of tomorrow or what came after.

Rooted to the spot, the two women seemed quite content to remain as they were until an over-the-top wolf whistle breaks them out of their reverie.

“Quite the performance there,” Sam praises with a rather smug look.

Startled, Lena pulled herself out from Kara’s embrace, stumbling backward a few steps in her haste. Luckily, the blonde was quick to grab ahold of an arm and helped steady the unbalanced woman.

“Thank you,” Lena uttered in relief. It would have been awful to have fallen in these Louis Vuitton heels. Shortly after, a small smile tugged at her lips when she feels Kara’s hand slide down to gently hold her own.

“Many thanks for your services as well,” Sam added with a shake of her phone, hinting at the photos she’d taken of the two.

Kara grins as she faces the brunette. “No problem,” the blonde replied before shifting her attention back to the woman in front of her. “It was my pleasure,” Kara continues sincerely before moving to press a kiss at the back of Lena’s hand.

The raven-haired woman flushes a pretty as she struggled with her thoughts. Kara’s charming smile only worsens her condition.

Taking pity, Sam loops an arm through Lena’s own to draw the other two women’s attention back at herself. “Thanks again for your help, Kara.” 

With a smile and wave, Sam began dragging her friend away before she could embarrass herself any further. “Come on, Casanova. Time to get back to our hotel.”

Lena’s face only takes on a deeper shade of red. Memories of what she had done with a virtual, albeit a rather strikingly gorgeous, stranger floods her mind. Unable to resist, she looks back to catch another glimpse of the blonde.

Behind, Kara stood alone as her fingers touched her lips and remained there. Lena bites her bottom lip in remembrance at their kiss.

_ Yeah, definitely no complaints _, she thought to herself.

During a setting sun, the two friends begin their trek back to their hotel. The street lamps light up one by one as they walked onward in silence.

  
  
It was long before Sam takes a glance at her friend before commenting, “That good, huh?”

Lena refuses to answer, but her blush was enough of a response. “I swear I saw your leg pop a little,” the brunette continues with a tease. Much to Sam’s amusement, the other girl’s cheeks only deepens a darker shade.

The brunette only laughs harder before throwing an arm over Lena’s shoulders followed by a side hug. “That’s my girl,” Sam praises, glad that her friend finally heeds her advice from earlier in the day.

“Shut up,” Lena shoots back as she weakly shoved the other girl away.

In response, Sam could only laugh and laugh as the younger woman felt herself blush for the umpteenth time after having met the lovely stranger named Kara.

* * *

After an exhausting flight, Lena and Sam trudged through the airport with their luggage. Their scheduled flight had been delayed a few times (too many) due to technical difficulties. Lena was almost tempted to get up and fix whatever the problem was herself. Worse still, a quick phone call for her private jet would have solved all their problems.

However, Sam promptly confiscated all communication devices at the slightest hint of her friend’s plan. Lena had never felt such a betrayal, and she showed her displeasure by fixating a glare at the other woman.

“It’s all part of the experience,” the brunette answered as if that was good enough of an explanation.

Lena had only huffed before sitting back with crossed arms, sulking in the airport lobby. She was never a fan of the waiting game. Her biggest pet peeve is having her time wasted for any reason.

Luckily, they manage to board the aircraft after another hour-long delay. Their late morning departure time had turned into an afternoon one.

With no more issues, the flight took nearly twelve hours and the exhaustion was clear on their faces. The two women wanted nothing more than to sleep the rest of their day away.

“You think Ruby’s summer camp was as fun as our trip?” Sam throws out into the silence as she rummaged around for a phone. Her friend only mutters noncommittally before heading straight towards the indoor Starbucks.

Finally back in National City, Lena knew she needed to get back on track. A week-long vacation only meant a buildup of unattended paperwork that would, without question, occupy a vast majority of her time before she’s fully caught up on work. The raven-haired woman certainly didn’t appreciate how Sam and Jess conspired together in order to ensure the vacation was a success.

Rushing into the coffee shop, Lena was pleasantly surprised there were hardly any customers in line. A glance at a nearby clock left the woman internally groaning at the early hour. By her calculations, she had approximately four hours to play catch up before heading in for another busy day in her company.

Thankfully, the coffee was prepared in no time. This was why Lena liked her coffee black with no additives; quick, simple, and easy. Taking a quick sip, the raven-haired woman was soon on the way back to her friend.

Lena finds Sam fiddling with her phone. The other woman lets out a triumphant ‘yes’ once the phone lights up as it was powering on. Shortly after, the brunette looks up with a smile only to drop it.

“Please tell me you’re not going back to work right after,” Sam remarked after noticing what Lena held in her hands.

“No rest for the wicked,” Lena hums out as she takes another sip of the steaming coffee.

Sam only shakes her at the other woman. “You’re such a workaholic.” 

“No,” Lena began to deny, “I just have a lot of things that need to be done.”

The brunette only responds with an ‘uh-huh’ before tossing the second phone she just grabbed from her bag at Lena, who scrambled to catch the device. “I could have dropped my coffee!” the shorter woman exclaimed once she had a steady hold on both items in her hands.

Sam readies a retort only to be distracted when her phone begins rapidly pinging with every new notification. Her eyebrows lift up in surprise at the multiple times she’d seen the name Lena Luthor appear across her phone screen. They appeared to be tweets concerning her friend, and she grins at the woman in amusement. 

Lena mere lifts an eyebrow at the incessant pings. The sudden turn of events had peaked both her curiosity and concern.

“It seems you are trending,” Sam explains before trying to shift through the increasing notifications. “I wonder what you did this time.”

“What?” Lena blurts out before hastily turning on her own phone. The seconds seemed to have stretched longer than they should as she waited for the device to power on.

The brief relief of her screen lighting up only drops when she hears Sam let out a soft ‘oh’ as a look of surprise overtook the brunette’s face. It takes a minute of intense staring at her phone screen before it starts filling up with a constant stream of similar notifications.

Hesitantly, Lena taps on the most recent one and a news website appear on her screen.

There, shown in big bold letters, read the headline: _ Romantic Rendezvous in Paris _. Underneath, the article detailed a secret getaway between the youngest Luthor and the royal heiress Kara Zor-El.

  
Lena promptly drops her coffee, splashing both her and Sam’s shoes in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The title is still a work in progress, but I knew I wanted to post this up as soon as possible. I have no idea where I’m going with this, nor what to write after this chapter. I just know that I got inspired by [this](https://spaceman-earthgirl.tumblr.com/post/188919620202). So I’m warning you now: it’ll probably take me ten years before I update this. 
> 
> For those wondering about my other story, _Misconceptions of Time_, I’m still working on it. I’ve just been stuck on trying to write out the next chapter’s scenes in a readable and grammatically correct format. I’m really hoping l manage to update the story before the end of this year. Until then, I hope this random new chapter tides y’all over.
> 
> Anywho, come visit me on [Tumblr](https://itsspacepuppy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
